The Thompson Seedless or Sultana variety (unpatented) grapevine is one of the most extensively planted varieties for the production of table grapes, grapes of this variety also being extensively utilized for producing raisins and wine. Despite its extensive planting, the Thompson Seedless variety has two serious deficiencies when utilized for table grape production. The bunches of grapes from this variety have a severe tendency to shatter, that is the individual berries become detached from their respective bunches. This tendency is particularly pronounced when the Thompson Seedless grapes are removed from cold storage for retail sale, with the result that the bunches have a short shelf life and soon become unattractive. The other serious deficiency of the Thompson Seedless variety of grapevine for table use is that the grapes are objectionably small unless the vines are girdled and/or sprayed with a growth regulator, typically gibberellin, the expense of extra labor and/or growth regulator being in the order of $1,000 per acre at the present time.
It is apparent that a new variety of grapevine, which bears grapes having the desirable characteristics of grapes of the Thompson Seedless variety from vines which have been girdled and/or treated with gibberellin, would be highly advantageous from the standpoint of growing expense and that such a new variety would be additionally advantageous from the marketing standpoint if bunches of grapes therefrom were not subject to shattering prior to and after display for sale.